Night of terror
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Last words of people that did not survive a night of terror. Kim possible/Cloverfield crossover if you have not watched the movie don't read this.


Disclaimer I do not own cloverfield or Kim possible

**Disclaimer I do not own cloverfield or Kim possible.**

**Pairings Ron x Shego.**

The following DVD recording marked 269 of the Cloverfield incident was found at location 451 formerly known as Madison Square Garden.

Cut into DVD recording.

Running down a street were there are lot of parked cars.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said a frantic male voice has he continued to run to where the military told him to.

The reason why he was running is because New York where he now lives is under attack by some weird freak monster.

"I thought my life would get easier once I left team possible and Middleton and Kim and all the problems that are associated with that."

"Well it is happening Ron." Snapped a female voice that was running next to him.

"I know it's happening Shego but it's still hard to believe." Said the person known as Ron as he pointed the camera at Shego.

"I know Ron Honey and I'm sorry I snapped at you I'm just worried that's all."

"I know I'm worried to Shego dear but we'll be fine at least our kids are visiting my parents and Los Angeles so we don't have to worry about them."

"That is one good thing but I still can't help but worry about us and them what if something happens to us who will take care of Jason and Lita and baby Christine?"

"My Mom and Dad will I know they will but we are going to make it out of this Shego just keep thinking that."

After that they both go quiet as they both continue to run as they run they hear gunfire indicating the monster is somewhere in the area which was soon confirmed as they heard that God awful roar. And saw several buildings come crashing down and they saw the monsters tall legs coming their way.

"Ron the monsters coming this way what do we do?"

The camera starts panning around as Ron starts searching for a place to hide seeing Madison Square Garden he decides to their best option.

"Shego over there we can hide over there." Said Ron as he and the camera start running towards Madison Square Garden.

"Right with you Honey." said Shego who was heard in the background.

The camera goes off for a couple minutes. When it comes back on the two of them are in the doorway of Madison Square Garden just inside the building huddling together looking at the camera all well the monsters roar and missile fire happen all around them.

The two of them realize they are going to die so with this realization they make a last minute speech to their loved ones.

"Hello my name is Ron stoppable and about five hours ago the city of New York was attacked by some sort of creature don't ask me what I have no idea."

He stops talking as more missiles fall around him.

"If you're watching this message that means you probably have a better idea of what's going on. This is my wife and I last communication this is for our loved ones."

"Jason I just want you to know I'm always been very proud of you. You have been a wonderful son I want you to look after both your little sister's they're going to need you now." Said Ron as he stopped for while you can hear some sniffling coming from his wife.

"Lita I just what you know you're very beautiful just like your mother do not let anyone ever push you around standup for what you believe in."

"And finally baby Christine I'm sorry you never get a chance to know us but just let you know me in your mother love you I want you to listen to your brother and sister."

He then points the camera at Shego.

"It's all your honey."

"All right thank you Jason I just wish to know you're a fine person. I want you to listen to your grandparents and watch after your sisters just like your father said. Lita I would like you to know I am very proud of you don't let anyone ever put you down. And for my precious little Christine I'm sorry I won't be there for you."

Soon the camera is positioned so you can see them both.

"Kids me and your mother want you to know that we love you and we always will take care of each other and live along life."

After that both of them hugged each other as the ceiling caved in on them killing them both.

End of data.

This footage is the property of the United States government reproduction without its consent is punishable by death.


End file.
